Field
The present disclosure relates to a catheter and more particularly, an intrauterine catheter for accessing and navigating the uterine cavity, infant, placenta and umbilical cord to deliver a medical apparatus at a proximal uterine location for assisting infant descent during active labor or parturition.
Background
There are three physiologic stages of labor during the intrapartum process of natural childbirth. The first stage is latent labor and begins when the uterine muscles begin to tighten (contract) and relax in a periodic manner. These early contractions occur at an irregular frequency each lasting for less than a minute and are known to be uncomfortable for the mother. The total duration of this first phase is highly variable and last from several hours to several days. Over time frequency of the contractions becomes more regular and grows with intensity, resulting in increased intrauterine pressures and associated pain, causing greater downward forces towards the infant and birth canal leading to the thinning (effacing) and opening (dilation) of the cervix.
The second stage is active labor and begins when the mother's uterine contractions become more regular and frequent, generating sufficient coordinated strength towards the infant and birth canal causing the cervix to become thinner and diameter to grow larger for the infant to begin descending down the birth canal. The combination of intensifying uterine contractions, increased intrauterine pressures, and reduced birth canal resistance promotes gradual infant descent through the birth canal until it is eventually delivered or surgically extracted. The duration of this stage lasts several hours and is associated with active infant movement and significant maternal pain. The third stage follows the delivery of the infant after which uterine contractions and the intrapartum process continues resulting in the expulsion of the placenta.
Difficulties often arise during the first and second stage when the mother's uterus is unable to generate the required contractility to initiate and ensure steady progression of the infant down the birth canal. Furthermore, increased resistance to infant descent by the mother's pelvic region along the birth or cervical canal requires greater effective birthing forces to ensure infant descent. A significant percentage of women therefore experience prolonged durations of labor which subsequently extends morbidity and increases the risks to both her and her infant due to extended physical stress.
A significant clinical need exists to manage intrauterine birthing forces for the purposes of assisting, stabilizing, or accelerating the birthing process during the first and second stage of labor. Currently, when a mother experiences prolonged durations of labor, the mainstay pharmacologic intervention used is synthetic Oxytocin (Pitocin) for stimulating and increasing uterine contractions. Dosages are based on protocols derived from a combination of population data and individual patient assessments of contraction rates and birthing progress, but individual patient's intrauterine pressures are generally not optimized on a per case basis. Although a very small minority of patients do receive intrauterine pressure monitors for titrating Oxytocin, labor management using individual pressure optimization is not widely accepted due in large part to data suggesting pharmacologic interventions are limited with their effectiveness to achieve sufficient pressures. Other methods of assisting the birthing process include prostaglandins and Pessary cervical dilators to reduce the resistance of the birth canal to infant descent but do not compensate for ineffective uterine contractions.
In totality these interventions prove to be only marginally effective, and a significant percentage of mothers attempting natural births eventually undergo a surgical extraction of the infant (Cesarean) through a transverse abdominal incision to directly access the uterine cavity. Because Cesarean surgical interventions are highly invasive and result in extensive maternal morbidity, an increase of recovery times, and significantly greater risks of uterine injury with future subsequent births, a clinical need exists for providing an alternative option in lieu of a Cesarean section intervention by safely enhancing uterine descent forces and reducing labor durations.